Marionette
by catrigl2379
Summary: This just came up from Antonie's song "Marionette" (from where comes the name) there's also a quote from the song (I think you'll notice it). It's a new for me pairing - HaouxJohan. my characters are OOC, as usual. I hope you enjoy!


Marionette

HaouxJohan

By: Maddy P.

Inspired by: "Marionette"

Johan lied in the empty king-sized bed, thinking about its owner. He loved _that person_ so much… and yet the other didn't feel the same.

"No, maybe he just shows his love in a different way…" he said out loud, knowing there's no one to hear him "I… I'll ask him when he comes back!"

The bluenette turned to one side, cuddling up in his beloved's pillow. Tears formed in his sky-blue eyes as he continued talking to himself

"B-but even so, why did he never tell me he loved me? One time I said to him and… and…" Johan was now sobbing "He said he hated those words and told me not to say them in front of him. From that time I try my best to show him my love, without saying it. At first everything was ok, but lately things changed. Usually when he comes back we have sex one or two times before we both fell asleep, and when he is in a mood… He's rough but I love it…" Johan squeezed the pillow tighter "But from a month he just comes back very late – when I'm already sleeping and too falls asleep. He sais he doesn't want to wake me up but… but he has woken me before… He's tired and doesn't pay that much attention to me anymore…" the bluenette couldn't hold the cry anymore. With tears rolling down his cheeks the boy unleashed his not so powerful voice in a single scream

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"I thought I told you that at the beginning" said a calm voice from the other side of the giant room. The panic was starting to rise in Johan's chest.

"H-Haou…"

"I guess you forgot" he sight "I'll just say it again" he started taking off his armor "I want somebody to warm my bed, someone for my entertainment. I want nothing more than a sex toy" explained the king in his usual cold tone "And you agreed to that"

"Haou, why did you change?" asked Johan, who sat on the bed the moment he heard the king's voice and was currently trying to put the pillow in place properly, witch was a hard task with shivering hands.

"What do you mean?" he asked, having a little trouble with the part of the armor that was holding the cape.

"I-I mean that for the last month you're different, and not in the good way. You haven't…" his face was had turned fifty shades of red "…haven't touched me in that time, you barely talk or look at me. And I was wondering… Do… do you…?"

Haou's look said that he knew what the other wanted to ask, but the sight of the shivering, blushing Johan, half naked in his bed, made him remember the nights that now seemed so far away.

"Do I what, my little puppet?"

"D-do you… Haou…" he squeezed his eyes and yelled "DO YOU LOVE ME!?"

The king's emotionless face twisted into a soft smile. He walked to the bed and sat on it's edge, placing a gloved hand on Johan's cheek.

"I only wish I could" Johan's eyes widened in surprise. Haou opened his shirt, revealing a scar on his chest "You see, my little puppet, I have no heart to love with… Since I became Supreme King I can't feel anything. But…" the silence took the two in its heavy embrace. The first to break it was Johan, who leaned towards his king, making the bad crack under him. Normally he wouldn't do something like that but, after all, this wasn't a normal situation. The bluenette started kissing his master's neck, leaving love marks all over it. Haou didn't give out a single sound as he sat fully on the bed, his back to the pillows, Johan sitting in his lap, now kissing his chest.

"_Does he like it?" _wondered the blue eyed and unzipped the king's pants and kissed his manhood through the black boxers. Come to think of it, Haou moaned rarely, and when he did it was deep and quiet. _"I want him to say my name" _thought Johan before he licked the hardening piece of flesh and looked up. From above a cold, emotionless face watched him. He pulled the boxers down and took the giant member in his mouth, as deep in his throat as he could. He knew the king's expression hasn't changed as he started to move his head, licking the head every time he pulled back.

"_How do I please you, my king?"_ Johan asked himself, starting to move faster. This wasn't working. He had to think of something Haou likes but doesn't do very often. _"That's it!"_ suddenly yelled the bluenette in his mind, shivering at the thought of what he was about to do. _"It's going to hurt me, but I know you love it when you hurt me"_ Johan gave Haou's length one last long lick before pulling away and taking off his own pants and boxers. Now, fully naked, he sat in his lover's lap and wrapped hands around his neck. Leaning over to his ear, the blue eyed whispered.

"**We're as close to love as we'll ever get  
I want to be your marionette…"**

Then with a fast move he pushed himself over Haou's cock, yelling from the sudden pain. The king moaned from the unexpected pleasure. Johan started moving slowly up and down, moaning from the pain that ran trough his body.

"J-Johan" Haou grabbed the bluenette's ass and pushed him down "So… tight! At least try to relax" the bluenette screamed again, but he was getting used to the feeling.

"I'm… sorry" he managed to say as Haou started moving his hips too. The king pulled his lover closer to him, rubbing their chests together, moaning quietly. He yelled as the king hit his prostate with one hard trust.

"Ah, Haou… a-again! ~" the golden eyed licked his lips, before flipping over, so that his he would be on top. He settled himself comfortable before trusting in again, and again, and again. Soon he was slamming his hips against Johan's. The bluenette screamed from the running through his body pleasure.

"Keep it down!" ordered Haou and pushed his lover's head to the matters, making him bite the sheets. Johan obeyed but it wasn't easy. With every move he felt the knot in his stomach tighten until he couldn't take it anymore.

Haou grinned when the muscles clinched around his member before the bluenette came with a loud scream. The king trusted again before emptying inside of Johan, who cried out again.

The brunette got off of his lover and lied with his back to him, covering himself in the black sheets, trying to catch his breath. Johan didn't have the strength to move a muscle. They lied in silence for a wile, thinking that the other's asleep but in truth both were thinking about what was going to happen next.

"_Those three words… That's what he wants to hear from me"_ thought Haou a moment before Johan hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear

"I love you, master"

Haou closed his eyes and with a smile on his face told the first generous lie in his life:

"I Love you too, my little puppet…"


End file.
